Austin & Ally - Season 4
by Shadowsgirl3214
Summary: This is what I think should be season 4. This is now a full season I'm posting here on out. Enjoy.
1. E1 - Teaser

**Austin & Ally**

_SEASON 4 – EPISODE 1: "Old Friends & a Rival"_

1 EXT. SONIC BOOM – DAY 1

2 INT. SONIC BOOM 2

AUSTIN walks into the store with a dance move making ALLY giggle a little.

AUSTIN: (SIGNATURE: What up!?)

ALLY: Hey Austin. I just finished the song I told you about. I think it's really good.

AUSTIN: Really?! That's great! What's it...?

DEZ: (RUNS IN SCREAMING, ARMS FLYING IN THE AIR, AND UP TO THE PRIVATE ROOM)

TRISH: (WALKS IN AFTER) Hi-ya!

AUSTIN: What's wrong with Dez? He just acted like he saw a zalien!

TRISH: I don't know. But guess who got a job at the Cell Phone Accessory Cart! (Posing)

ALLY: Trish, this is serious. What's wrong with Dez?

TRISH: I already told you guys, I don't know. I wouldn't let it bother you though...he's always that weird.

AUSTIN: So, no zailens.

TRISH: No...

AUSTIN: (GROANS SADLY)

ALLY: Then why would Dez act like that?

TRISH: Beats me.

AUSTIN: Hmm... (Gasps with realization and an excited smile) Oh, no way...

ALLY: What is it, Austin?

AUSTIN: I think I know why Dez was like that just a minute ago!

TRISH: Why?

AUSTIN: (ABOUT TO SPEAK WHEN HEARS SINGING BEHIND HIM)

EMBER: (SINGS) Nobody rocks it the way that you do, you got style, pop your collar, cuz you're all kinds of cool, you're legit, you're the boss, even when the mic is off, nobody rocks it, r-rocks it, the way that you do...!

AUSTIN: (SPINS AROUND AND SEES EMBER ELLIS) He always acts like that when she's around.

EMBER ELLIS (18) is wearing a form-fitting hot pink dress, with jeans underneath, black high-heeled leather booths that stop below the knee, a black choker necklace, black dangly ear-rings (spirally), and a black leather jacket. She has ghost pale skin, greenish-blue eyes, and brown hair with underneath and the tips the color of hot pink. She is even wearing a silver chain with a crucifix around her neck; and a silver ring that says '1Thes4:3-4'.

AUSTIN: (EXCITED) it's you!

EMBER: Darn right it's me! Now where's my hug?

AUSTIN: (RUNS UP TO HER AND HUGS HER)

EMBER: (HUGS HIM BACK)

AUSTIN: (PULLS AWAY AFTER A WHILE) What are you doing here?

EMBER: (SMILING EXCITED AS WELL) What? The new punk rock internet sensation can't come back to where she became the performer she is now? Plus, I missed you so much, Austronaut!

ALLY: Austronaut?

AUSTIN: (TURNS AROUND AND LOOKS AT ALLY AND TRISH) Oh, that's just my little nickname she gave me. You know...because my last name is Moon.

EMBER: Yeah.

TRISH: I would have sewed if I was given that nickname!

AUSTIN: Actually, I liked it.

EMBER: You know I'm going by the nickname you gave me, right?

AUSTIN: Really?! That's so cool!

ALLY: What's the nickname you gave her?

AUSTIN: You want to tell them?

EMBER: With pleasure. My REAL name is Amber, but, Austin, back in Kindergarten gave me the nickname that was unique.

TRISH: What's that?

EMBER: Ember...Ember Ellis.

ALLY and TRISH are shocked now

**INSERT OPENING/THEME SONG**

( watch?v=IBxtCvt5UDo&feature=related)


	2. E1 - ACT 1

**ACT ONE**

3 EXT. SONIC BOOM - DAY 3

4 INT. SONIC BOOM 4

AUSTIN: It's so great to see you again!

EMBER: You too!

TRISH: Okay, can I just say...she has an awesome sense of fashion!

ALLY: Yeah, she kind of does. The thing that I like about her is that she's just like Austin. She loves to hang out and have fun. It's nice to see a female Austin.

TRISH: Yeah...if you want competition.

ALLY: Oh, Trish...

TRISH: I'm seri...wait...didn't she say she was the punk rock internet sensation when she answered Austin, for why she was here?

ALLY: Yeah.

TRISH: (OBVIOUS FACE)

ALLY: (REALIZATION STRICKS) Oh...

TRISH: Yeah...she was recognized, and now she is famous just like Austin.

ALLY: But I bet they'll be nice to each other.

TRISH: (HER 'REALLY?' FACE) Where are you, under a rock right now?

ALLY: (GIVES HER A LOOK)

EMBER'S CELL PHONE: They wanna know, know, know, your name, name, name, they want the girl, girl, girl, with game, game, game...

EMBER answers her phone.

EMBER: Hello...? (Sighs after a beat) I'll be right there. (HANGS UP) I got to go. It was nice seeing you again Austin. (HUGS HIM FOR A WHILE; WHISPERS IN HIS EAR) Miami Beat today, at 3pm. I hope you can make it. (LET'S GO OF HIM AND THEN LEAVES)

AUSTIN: (SIGHS)

ALLY: Austin, you okay?

AUSTIN: I'm...great. (RUNS UP TO THE PRACTICE ROOM AND OPENS THE DOOR)

DEZ: (RUNS OUT OF THE ROOM SCREAMING AND FLINGING HIS ARMS IN THE AIR, AND LEAVING THE STORE)

ALLY, TRISH, and AUSTIN all have weirded out looks on their faces; TRISH goes back to normal after 1 second.

5 INT. SONIC BOOM – PRACTICE ROOM 5

AUSTIN is playing a song that he and ALLY wrote together on the piano slowly.

AUSTIN: (SINGS) I can get your heart be-be-be-beatin' like, I can get your heart be-beatin' like that, you know you got my heart be-be-be-beatin' like, eh-eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh. Would you, would you want it if I stood up above the crowd, got up on a chair and if I shouted your name out loud, could you, could you take me call me baby without a doubt, I shoutin' your name right now, shoutin' your name right now. I'll make you forget, what you came here for, for goodness sake, let's make or break this heart cuz it needs more! I can get your heart be-be-be-beatin' like, I can get your heart be-beatin' like that; you know you got my heart be-be-be-beatin' like, eh-eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh. (PLAYS THE LAST NOTE OF THE SONG) (SIGHS)

ALLY: (CLAPS FROM THE DOOR WAY)

AUSTIN: (JUMPS, PRESSING A LOT OF KEYS AT ONCE, STARTLED; LOOKS OVER AND SEES ALLY) Ally, how long have you been standing there?

ALLY: (EXCITED) Long enough to know that you have a crush on Ember!

AUSTIN: What? Where'd you get that conclusion?

ALLY: The way you sang the song gave it away. (WALKS IN COMPLETELY AND SITS DOWN NEXT TO HIM) So, does she know?

AUSTIN: What? No! I don't like her that way, Ally!

ALLY: Yes you do!

AUSTIN: No, I don't.

ALLY: (Plays the chord for "Not a love song".) (SINGS) This is so a love song...

AUSTIN: (PLAYS THE SAME CHORD AND SINGS) This is not a love song...

ALLY: (PLAYS CHORD) So...

AUSTIN: (PLAYS CHORD) Not...

ALLY: (PLAYS CHORD) So...

AUSTIN: (PLAYS CHORD) Not...

ALLY: (PLAYS CHORD) Not...

AUSTIN: (Plays chord) So...

ALLY: HA!

AUSTIN: DOH!

ALLY: Just admit it, Austin! You have a crush on Ember Ellis.

AUSTIN: (SIGHS) I guess I do. I have ever since 6th grade I guess. We met in Kindergarten, but when 6th grade rolled around, I started seeing her in a different way. Her look changed, her voice changed, and our friendship grew stronger. We even performed together all the time in 6th and 7th grade. But, that soon ended, when 8th grade came. She told me she was moving to live with her father in California. So, I said my goodbye to her, and she was gone. I never saw her after that. But, I kept performing just to keep her close.

ALLY: (TOUCHED) Wow...that's so sweet, Austin. I think you've got it bad.

AUSTIN: (ROLLS EYES) You're starting to be like Trish.

ALLY: (EYES WIDE) You're right...I am... (GRABS HAIR AND STARTS CHEWING IT)

AUSTIN: (ROLLS EYES AGAIN, STANDS UP AND LEAVES)

ALLY: (STOPS CHEWING HAIR) Austin, wait up! (RUNS AFTER HIM)

6 EXT. STAGE IN MIDDLE OF MALL – DAWN 6

EMBER is backstage, holding her signature designed microphone (black and hot pink zebra studded with stage-name 'Ember' is silver studded letters), pacing back and forth; she's wearing a black long sleeved ballet dress with a zipper going down the middle of dress all the way down to the hemming of the skirt.

EMBER: (BREATHING HEAVY) You can do this, Amber. Even though it's your first time performing solo without Austin by your side...you can do this. (LOOKS OUT FROM BACKSTAGE AND SEES TRISH AND DEZ IN THE CROWD)

AUSTIN walks in a little later with ALLY running after him

ALLY: Austin...! (TRIPS AND ALMOST FALLS DOWN, BUT DOESN'T)

AUSTIN: (WAITING FOR MIAMI BEAT TO START)

HOST (V.O): Please welcome, the punk rock, internet sensation...EMBER!

The crowd goes wild; AUSTIN just claps with a smile on his face.

**(SONG: "She's so gone"—Written by, Shadowsgirl3214)**

EMBER walks out, with her microphone, and sings with a NOT that good of voice on.

EMBER: (SINGS) you're a ray of sunshine, I'm a drizzle of darkness, you are the waves crashin' on my sand, you are wild and crazy, I was shy and meek, and you are everything I want in a man, but please try to understand! I'm not the same old girl I was before, I'm not that ballerina I was back then, this is the brand new me, as you can see, and that shy old girl, well, **[MUSIC PAUSE]** she's so gone.

MUSICAL INTERLUDE

Background dancers start dancing on out onto the stage.

AUSTIN realizes that EMBER is kind of singing to him and is shocked

ALLY: (LOOKS AT AUSTIN) you okay, Austin?

AUSTIN: (LOOKS AT ALLY) Oh, yeah...I'm fine. (LOOKS BACK AT THE PERFORMANCE)

TRISH: (SNEAKS BACKSTAGE AND HIDES BEHIND A BARREL)

EMBER: (HIGH NOTE) oooooooooOOOOOOOOOH! (UNZIPS THE BALLET DRESS AND TAKES IT OFF; THROWS IT BACKSTAGE AND CONTINUES TO PUT ON A GREAT PERFORMANCE.) I'm not the same old girl I was before, I'm not that ballerina I was back then, this is the brand new me, as you can see, and that shy old girl... I'm not the same old girl I was before, I'm not that ballerina I was back then, this is the brand new me, as you can see, and that shy old girl, well, **[MUSIC PAUSE]** she's so gone.

MUSIC TO THE END

EMBER: She's so go-ah-one, yeah... (SOPRANO VOICE ON 'AH') She's so gone.

**(End of song)**

The crowd goes berserk and wild and EMBER waves to them.

EMBER: Thank you! (RUNS BACKSTAGE AND IS SMILING UNCONTROLLABLY) I did it! EEEEEEP!

DEMONICA: (WALKS UP BEHIND HER AND PUTS A HAND ON HER SHOULDER) Good work, Ember. I'm so proud of you.

EMBER: (LOOKS AT DEMONICA, STILL SMILING) Thanks Miss Dixon. If it wasn't for you sponsoring me, I wouldn't have been able to get back on the stage. So, thank you. I still don't feel comfortable being a punk now, but whatever. (GIGGLES CUTELY)

DEMONICA: Don't mention.

EMBER: The only down side to my performance today, was that I didn't once look at the boy I intended the song to be for.

DEMONICA: Oh? Who's the lucky boy you like?

EMBER: You probably heard of him. His name is Austin Moon.

DEMONICA: (TAKEN BACK) did you just say Austin Moon?

EMBER: Yeah. We used to always perform together back in 6th and 7th grade. Why, do you know him?

DEMONICA: (EVIL GRIN; HAS AN IDEA; SMILES NORMALLY AT EMBER) why of course I do! Which reminds me, Ember, how would like to perform with Austin Moon once again?

EMBER: You can make that happen?

DEMONICA: Why, sure! I'm DeMonica Dixon! I can make anything happen. What do you say, Em?

EMBER: I say...make it happen!

DEMONICA: Oh, even if you said not to, I would still make it happen. (EVIL GRIN AS SHE TURNS HER BACK TO EMBER SNAPS FINGER) Dramatic exit!

A carriage pulls up and DEMONICA with EMBER climbs inside it and drives away.

TRISH walks out of hiding and is in shock

TRISH: Oh, no way. Ember is being sponsored by that two faced, client stealing; puppy hating fiend!? I have to warn Austin and Ally! (REALIZES/REMEMBERS SHE DOESN'T KNOW IF DEMONICA REALLY HATES PUPPIES OR NOT) I really need to ask her if she really does hate puppies someday.

DEZ: (WALKS IN FROM BEHIND TRISH) Hey, which one do you think Ember would like to wear in her first music video? (HOLDING UP A HOT PINK FABRIC SWATCH AND A BLACK FABRIC SWATCH)

TRISH: (TAKES THEM OUT OF HIS HANDS AND GIVES HIM THE DEATH GLARE)

DEZ: (SCARED) O-okay...lead the way.

BOTH: (RUNS BACK TO WARN AUSTIN AND ALLY)

FADE OUT BLACK: END OF ACT 1


	3. E1 - ACT 2

**ACT TWO**

7 EXT. SONIC BOOM – THE NEXT DAY – DAY 7

8 INT. SONIC BOOM – PRACTICE ROOM 8

AUSTIN and ALLY are sitting at the piano together and ALLY is playing the song she told AUSTIN she just finished.

ALLY: (SINGS) shine one, shine all, I won't let you fall.

ALLY plays the last piano key of the song and smiles at AUSTIN

AUSTIN: (SOUNDING SAD) Another amazing song, Ally. (GETS UP AND GOES TO THE COUCH; SLOWLY FALLS DOWN TO THE COUCH WITH HIS FACE HITTING THE PILLOW.)

ALLY: (LOOKS AT AUSTIN) Okay...is something wrong, Austin?

AUSTIN: (MUMBLES HIS RESPONSE)

ALLY: I'm sorry, what?

AUSTIN: (LIFTS HIS HEAD UP AND SAYS IT AGAIN) I think I'm going through depression. (PLOPS HIS FACE BACK ON THE PILLOW)

ALLY: Oh, Austin, you are not suffering from depression! You just have a mega crush on Ember.

AUSTIN: (SITS UP AS HE ANSWERS) No, I think I'm going through depression because that song she sang yesterday in the mall sounded like it was meant for me.

ALLY: (GIVES HIM A LOOK)

AUSTIN: I'm serious, Ally! What if...what if me becoming famous before her made her feel the need to become punk?

ALLY: Austin, that's...

TRISH: (BARGES IN) I know who Ember's manager is!

AUSTIN: Who?

TRISH: Two words...DeMonica Dixon.

AUSTIN & ALLY: (STANDS UP AT THE SAME QUICKLY) What?!

TRISH: That's right. She's back and I found out that she's representing Ember!

AUSTIN: No...

TRISH: Yes. (LOOKS AROUND) Okay, where'd the freak go?

DEZ: (RUNS IN AND IS OUT OF BREATHE) I'm...here...whoo!

ALLY: Anyway, how do you know this, Trish?

TRISH: Simple! I snuck backstage and heard the whole conversation... (HAS HER 'I-KNOW-WHO-LIKES-WHO' GRIN ON FACE NOW)

ALLY: (KNOWS THAT GRIN; REALIZES WHAT TRISH IS TRYING TO SAY WITH THAT GRIN) Oh, sweet melody note...

AUSTIN: What is it?

ALLY: Austin, Ember likes you right back!

AUSTIN: How did you get that from Trish's face?

ALLY: That's her 'I-know-who-likes-who' face.

AUSTIN: (LOOKS AT TRISH)

TRISH: (SHAKES HEAD YES)

AUSTIN: (STARTS SMILING) She likes me in that way too?

TRISH: Yes... (FROWNS) But I think DeMonica might have a plan now that she knows!

AUSTIN: (SIGHS)

ALLY: Then what are we going to do?

TRISH, ALLY, and AUSTIN, including DEZ, are all thinking of a plan to stop DEMONICA.

DEZ: I got it!

ALLY: You got a plan to stop DeMonica?

DEZ: What? Oh, no. I got the idea for Ember's first music video. She's really good.

ALL BUT DEZ: UHG!

TRISH: FOCUS, BOZO! If we don't help Ember out with DeMonica, who knows what she'll make Ember do that she doesn't want to do!

EMBER: (WALKED IN AT THE MOMENT TRISH SAID 'IF WE DON'T HELP EMBER...') how did you know DeMonica Dixon was my manager?

TRISH: (LOOKS AT THE DOOR AND SEES EMBER STANDING THERE.) Ember...I ease-dropped, and...

AUSTIN: Amber... (WALKS UP TO HER) I think you should fire DeMonica.

EMBER: Austin, you know this is my dream.

AUSTIN: I know, but...I don't think you should have DeMonica Dixon represent you.

EMBER: And why not?

ALLY: Because she's a job stealing...

TRISH: Client taking...

DEZ: Puppy hating fiend!

EMBER: (LOOKS AT DEZ) and how do you guys know she hates puppies?

DEZ: We don't.

TRISH: We just needed a third thing.

EMBER: Whatever. I'm not firing her.

AUSTIN: Ember, you don't understand...!

EMBER: Oh, I understand completely! This is my dream, Austin. And if you're not going to be happy for me, then...I don't even know why I wanted to surprise you with my return.

AUSTIN: But Ember...!

EMBER: And it's Amber to you now! Goodbye, Austin Moon! I hope your career is successful! (STORMS OUT OF THE ROOM AND OUT OF THE STORE)

AUSTIN: Ember...!

ALLY: Austin, are you okay?

AUSTIN grabs his jacket off of the chair next to him and leaves the store as well.

DEZ: I'm going to go with that that was a no.

TRISH: No der, Sherlock!

TRISH, DEZ, and ALLY all look depressed that AUSTIN might have lost his very first best friend.

9 EXT. THE PARK – WITH AUSTIN WALKING AROUND 9

**("Have you ever..."—Lucy Hale-/watch?v=fBbXt91AZmc)**

AUSTIN is walking around the lake; EMBER is sitting on a swing, both having flashbacks to when they were little and AUSTIN would push her on the swing and how DEZ and AUSTIN together always made her laugh.

EMBER smiles with a little giggle at the flashback of AUSTIN shoving ice cream in DEZ's face; EMBER smiles her beautiful grin when she remembers them in 7th grade, performing in the talent show.

AUSTIN smiles at the thought of them performing in their 7th grade talent show; AUSTIN looks up from walking down the sidewalk away from the lake, and sees EMBER sitting on a swing from behind. AUSTIN ignores her and walks away.

EMBER watches AUSTIN leave the park and sighs.

EMBER: why did I have to blow up on him like that?

**(Song fades to a stop)**

FADE OUT BLACK: END OF ACT 2


	4. E1 - ACT 3

**ACT THREE**

10 EXT. SONIC BOOM – NIGHT 10

11 INT. SONIC BOOM – PRACTICE ROOM 11

AUSTIN is sitting on the couch and is just thinking about EMBER

EMBER walks in with some sheet music in her hand and throws it at him.

AUSTIN catches the sheet music and looks at it.

EMBER: (LOOKS AT HIM WITH ARMS CROSSED OVER HER CHEST)

AUSTIN: (LOOKS AT EMBER AS HE GRABS HIS GUITAR)

EMBER: (SITS DOWN NEXT TO HIM AND LOOKS AT THE MUSIC)

AUSTIN: (STARTS PLAYING THE GUITAR FOR HER)

EMBER: (SINGS SOME-WHAT LIKE AVRIL LAVIGNE) Can you tell, when I am with you, can you tell, when you are with me, oh can you tell, can you tell, I like you. Do you see me lookin' from the corner of my eye, do you see me write your name inside my book, do you see, how much you mean to me, I think it's sad I have to make you take notice, but can you tell, can you tell, can you tell, I love you.

AUSTIN: (STOPS PLAYING THE GUITAR AND LOOKS AT EMBER AGAIN)

EMBER: I know what you're thinking...who's this song for.

AUSTIN: Took the words right out of my mouth.

EMBER: (GIGGLES) well, if you must know...it's for you.

AUSTIN: Me?

EMBER: You're the only boy I've ever liked, Austronaut.

AUSTIN: (CHUCKLES WITH A SMILE)

EMBER: (SMILES BUT FADES AFTER A WHILE.) Austin, why do you want me to fire DeMonica Dixon?

AUSTIN: (SETS THE GUITAR DOWN ON IT'S STAND AND LOOKS AT EMBER AS HE SIGHS) Amber, DeMonica was at one point my manager. But, three days after she became my manager, I fired her.

EMBER: Why would you give up the opportunity DeMonica gave...?

AUSTIN: Because, she was taking me away from my friends, the ones who got me to where I am now. Being famous is what I wanted, I wouldn't be represented by Jimmy Star if I didn't, but, I didn't want to be famous without my friends.

EMBER: (TOUCHED BY HIS LOVE FOR HIS FRIENDS) Wow...I never knew you were so close to friendship that, you'd give up your first opportunity just to be with them.

AUSTIN: If it wasn't for Ally I wouldn't be famous now.

EMBER: I understand. But, if it wasn't for you cheering me on to sing all those years, I don't think I'd be famous today as well. (SMILING AT AUSTIN)

AUSTIN: (SMILING AT EMBER)

EMBER: (KISSES AUSTIN'S CHEEK.)

AUSTIN: (LOOKS AT EMBER SHOCKED)

EMBER: (SHOCKED SHE EVEN DID THAT) I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't have...

AUSTIN: No...(CLAMS HER) No...Don't worry about it.

EMBER: (SMILES AT HIM) I'm glad you warned me about DeMonica. To be honest, that song I sang two days ago was the song I only wrote just to vent.

AUSTIN: (SHOCKED SMILES) it was?

EMBER: Yeah. But, I was trying to get it across to a certain boy I got to catch up with.

AUSTIN: (FROWNS) Oh, I see. I guess me becoming famous before you made you become punk, didn't it?

EMBER: Austin, that's not your fault. DeMonica said that being a punk will get my ratings to the top and my fan-base to the max! But, I don't know why she made me die half of my hair hot pink. I seriously don't like it. I don't think it looks good. I mean, sure, I like the color, but...

AUSTIN: (KISSES HER ON THE LIPS TO SHUT HER UP)

EMBER: (KISSES HIM BACK)

BOTH: (AFTER A WHILE, THEY PULL AWAY)

EMBER: (SMILES) what was that for?

AUSTIN: Just to shut you up.

EMBER: (GIGGLES CUTELY)

AUSTIN and EMBER's foreheads touch

12 EXT. SONIC BOOM – NEXT DAY 12

13 INT. SONIC BOOM 13

ALLY is cleaning the counter when AUSTIN walks in by himself.

AUSTIN: (SMILING) hey Alls!

ALLY: (LOOKS AT AUSTIN AND SEES HIM SO CHEERY) Hey Austin.

AUSTIN: How you doing this fine day?

ALLY: (CONCERNED) I'm fine...are you okay?

AUSTIN: I'm more than okay...I'm GREAT!

TRISH: (WALKS IN ALL MAD) that's great! But I'm mad!

AUSTIN: Why you mad, Trish? (ASKING AS TRISH WALKS PASSED HIM)

ALLY: We're still trying to figure out a way to get Ember away from DeMonica.

AUSTIN: (SMILES AT EMBER'S NAME)

TRISH: (SEES THE SMILE AND IS CURIOUS) hmm...

EMBER: (WALKS IN, WITH HER NORMAL LONG BROWN HAIR, WITH NO HOT PINK AND A PURPLE LONG SLEEVED DRESS THAT STOPS AT THE KNEES, WITH THE HEAD WHOLE OFF THE SHOULDERS, A BLACK TANK TOP UNDERNEATH, AND THE BLACK BOOTS SHE WAS WEARING AT THE BEGINNING.) hey everyone!

TRISH: (SMILES AT THE OUTFIT) nice look.

EMBER: Thanks.

AUSTIN: (SEES HER HAIR IS NORMAL AND SMILES WIDER) you died your hair back to normal!

EMBER: Yeah...I did. (GIGGLES CUTELY)

AUSTIN: (WALKS UP TO EMBER) what happened to punk rock Ember?

EMBER: Let's just say... (SINGS) She was just an illusion...

AUSTIN: (CHUCKLES THEN PECKS HER LIPS)

ALLY: (NOTICED THAT AND IS SHOCKED)

TRISH: When in the name of music did this happen?!

EMBER: Yesterday...I was babbling my head off when Austin just out of the blue, kissed me.

AUSTIN: Only to shut her up!

EMBER: (LAUGHS)

DEMONICA: (WALKS IN WITH HER ASSISTANCE) Ember, darling, how are you doing this fine day (NOTICES HER IMAGE HAS CHANGED AND AUTOMATICALLY IS ON HER TAIL ABOUT IT) and what happened to your image?

EMBER: I changed back to my normal look...I hope you don't mind.

DEMONICA: (LIES AND FAKES A SMILE) No not at all. Well, are you ready to sing a duet with your best friend?

ALLY: With who?

DEMONICA: Oh, silly me! Austin Moon, Jimmy told me to tell you, that you get to sing with Ember Ellis once again.

AUSTIN: (LOOKS AT EMBER) really?

EMBER: (NODS HER HEAD AND LOOKS BACK AT DEMONICA)

DEMONICA: So, are you ready Ember?

EMBER: (LOOKS AT AUSTIN AGAIN) You bet.

AUSTIN: (SMILES AT EMBER AND TAKES HER HAND)

DEMONICA: Then let's go. (GOES TO SNAP HER FINGERS)

AUSTIN: (WHISPERS INTO EMBER'S EAR, BUT NOT QUIET ENOUGH FOR DEMONICA) I'll be back in 1 hour. I have to go change.

EMBER: (WHISPERS BACK) Okay.

DEMONICA: (GETS A NEW IDEA.)

14 EXT. AUSTIN'S FRONT YARD – DUSK 14

AUSTIN walks out of his house all set and ready to perform when all of a sudden; something hits him over the head.

AUSTIN: AH! (FALLS TO THE GROUND UNCONSCIOUS)

Two men grab him and stick him the back of a black van and drives away.

FADE OUT BLACK: END OF ACT 3


	5. E1 - ACT 4

**ACT FOUR**

15 INT. SONIC BOOM – PRACTICE ROOM 15

AUSTIN is sitting on a chair with his wrists tied together behind his back and his ankles tied to the legs of the chair.

AUSTIN: (WAKES UP) Huh? (LOOKS AROUND) What am I...?

DEMONICA walks back in and smiles AUSTIN

AUSTIN: DeMonica...I should have known... (FEELS DIZZY)

DEMONICA: Yes, you should have. I told you that you'd regret letting me go, Austin. Well, prepare to regret. The moment you don't show up for your performance with Ember, will be the moment your career goes down the drain. Jimmy Star doesn't want to represent a no show.

AUSTIN: (FURIOUS) Untie me!

DEMONICA: (GIGGLES EVILLY) Not going to happen! Now, be a good little pop star and wait until after the show to appear. By 12 o'clock tomorrow afternoon, everyone will know Ember's name and yours...will be just a distant memory. (LEAVES AUSTIN ALONE)

AUSTIN: (TRIES TO BREAK FREE FROM THE ROPE) I have to break free. I can't let my fans down! (STOPS AND THINKS ABOUT EMBER) Ember...I can't let her down too! I can't! (TRIES TO BREAK FREE FROM THE ROPE BUT GETS DIZZY TRYING AND PASSES OUT.)

16 EXT. MALL STAGE – DUSK 16

1 HOUR LATER-EMBER is walking around backstage by herself and waiting for AUSTIN to return from his outfit change.

EMBER: (IMPATIENT) Where is he? He was supposed to be back by now!

JIMMY STAR walks up to ALLY.

JIMMY: Hey, Ally...where's Austin? He was supposed to be back from his outfit change an hour ago!

ALLY: Oh, I-I don't know. He's normally on time for these things.

JIMMY: (SIGHS AS HE SCRATCHES HIS HEAD) He's on with Ember in 12 minutes! Where is he?!

DEMONICA: (WALKS UP TO THEM) what seems to be the problem, Mr. Star?

JIMMY: Austin's missing.

DEMONICA: What? That's not like him. Where could he be?

ALLY: I don't know. I believe he told Ember he was going home real quick to change and then he would be coming back an hour later. It's been an hour and a half, and he still isn't here!

DEMONICA: Oh, dear. Well, if Austin doesn't show up soon, Ember will have to perform by herself.

JIMMY: (SIGHS AGAIN) Looks like it. (WALKS OVER TO EMBER AND EXPLAINS WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN IF AUSTIN CAN'T MAKE IT.)

DEMONICA: (WALKS AWAY TOWARDS SONIC BOOM BUT ALLY DOESN'T SEE THAT.)

ALLY: (LOOKS OVER BY THE MALL ENTRANCE) Come on, Austin. Hurry up.

EMBER starts to get a bad feeling that something is wrong. EMBER walks up to ALLY with a fast pace.

EMBER: Ally, something's wrong. I tried calling Austin and he won't pick up.

ALLY: That's not like Austin. He always answers his phone. Something's not right.

EMBER: (HAS AN IDEA) I think I know where he could be.

ALLY: Where?!

EMBER: Follow me. I might need back up. (RUNS BACK TO SONIC BOOM WITH ALLY FOLLOWING BEHIND)

17 WITH AUSTIN 17

AUSTIN: (STILL UNCONSCIOUS)

EMBER (V.O): (CALLING FOR AUSTIN) Austin, are you here?!

ALLY (V.O): Austin, where are you?! You're on with Ember in 10 minutes! Come out of hiding already!

AUSTIN: (UNCONSCIOUS; GROANS) E-Ember...Ally...?

EMBER sees DEMONICA's two assistance by the practice room door and is furious.

EMBER: That two-faced, boyfriend napping, rainbow hating fiend!

ALLY: (LOOKS AT EMBER)

EMBER: Needed a third thing. (LOOKS AT THE ASSISTANCE AND WALKS UP THE STAIRS TOWARDS THEM)

CAMERA ON ALLY AND YOU HEAR KARATE SOUND FX IN THE BACKGROUND.

CAMERA GOES ON EMBER STANDING THERE WITH HER HANDS ON HER HIPS AND DEMONICA'S ASSISTANCE ON THE GROUND, UNCONSCIOUS.

ALLY: (LOOKS SHOCKED)

EMBER: Black belt.

ALLY: (IMPRESSED; RUNS UP THE STAIRS AND STANDS NEXT TO EMBER)

EMBER opens the door and sees AUSTIN tied up and unconscious

EMBER: (GASPS) Austin! (RUNS UP TO HIM WITH ALLY FOLLOWING BEHIND AND KNEELS BY HIS SIDE) Austin, can you hear me!? Austin!

AUSTIN: (SILENCE)

ALLY: (STARTS UNTYING AUSTIN'S WRISTS)

EMBER: (STARTS UNTYING AUSTIN'S ANKLES) Austin, please answer me!

AUSTIN: (SILENCE)

EMBER: (HELPS HIM OFF OF THE CHAIR)

AUSTIN: (FALLS DOWN TO THE GROUND)

EMBER: (KNEELS DOWN BY HIS SIDE) Austin!

AUSTIN: (SILENCE)

ALLY: (RUNS OVER TO THEM AND KNEELS DOWN BEHIND AUSTIN) Austin, come on...wake up...

AUSTIN: (SILENCE)

EMBER: (TAKES HIS HAND AND HOLDS IT TIGHT) Austin, please wake up!

AUSTIN: (SILENCE)

ALLY: (SHAKES HIM) Austin!

AUSTIN: (SILENCE)

EMBER: (LEANS FORWARD AND WHISPERS INTO HIS EAR) I love you, Austin Moon. Please be okay. (PULLS BACK AND WIPES AWAY A TEAR)

AUSTIN: (GROANS)

EMBER: (GASPS HOPEFULLY) Austin?

ALLY: (HOPEFUL)

AUSTIN: (WAKES UP AND SEES EMBER BY HIS SIDE; SOUNDS GROGGY) E-Ember...?

EMBER: (SMILES EXCITEDLY) Austin...

ALLY: Austin, are you okay?

AUSTIN: I-I'm fine...just a little dizzy. (STARTS TO SIT UP)

EMBER: Come on... (HELPS HIM STAND UP)

AUSTIN: (ALMOST FALLS DOWN AGAIN)

EMBER: (CATCHES HIM) Okay, that's it. DeMonica hit you too hard to perform. The shows canceled.

AUSTIN: N-no, I'm fine. I can do it.

EMBER: Austin, you're too dizzy to perform! I'm not letting you get hurt because you're stubborn!

AUSTIN: (LOOKS AT EMBER)

EMBER: I'm not going to almost lose you again.

AUSTIN: (SMILES AT HER) Thanks for coming for me.

EMBER: What are friends and girlfriends for?

DEMONICA: (WALKS IN AND BLOCKS THEIR WAY OUT) Darn, I forgot how smart you were, Ember.

EMBER: (LOOKS AT DEMONICA; HANDS AUSTIN OVER TO ALLY AND STANDS IN FRONT OF THEM) DeMonica, you hurt my boyfriend...why?

DEMONICA: I told him he'd regret letting me go...so he was regretting it...but now I know a new way to make him regret letting me go. (GRABS THE SHOVEL BY THE PRACTICE ROOM DOOR)

AUSTIN: (KNOWS WHAT'S COMING NEXT AND IS WIDE AWAKE NOW) NO!

DEMONICA: (HITS EMBER WITH THE SHOVEL, HARDER THAN AUSTIN)

EMBER: AH! (FALLS DOWN TO THE GROUND UNCONSCIOUS)

AUSTIN: EMBER!

FADE OUT: END OF ACT 4


	6. E1 - ACT 5

8

**ACT FIVE**

18 INT. SONIC BOOM – PRACTICE ROOM 18

AUSTIN: (RUNS OVER TO EMBER AND KNEELS DOWN NEXT TO HER; PICKS HER UP AND HOLDS HER IN HIS ARMS.)

EMBER: (LYING IN AUSTIN'S ARMS WITH HER HEAD ON HIS LEFT SHOULDER, UNCONSCIOUS.)

AUSTIN: Ember?

EMBER: (SILENCE)

AUSTIN: Ember, can you hear me!?

EMBER: (SILENCE)

AUSTIN: (TAKES HER HAND AND HOLDS IT TIGHTER THAN SHE HELD HIS) Ember, please wake up!

EMBER: (SILENCE)

AUSTIN: (WHISPERS) Please be okay.

ALLY: (SCREAMS)

AUSTIN: (LOOKS OVER AND SEES DEMONICA TRYING TO HURT HER TOO)

ALLY: (HER BACK IS TO AUSTIN)

AUSTIN: Stay away from Ally!

DEMONICA: (HITS ALLY ON THE HEAD WITH THE SHOVEL TOO)

ALLY: AH! (FALLS DOWN NEXT TO AUSTIN UNCONSCIOUS)

AUSTIN: Ally! (LOOKS AT ALLY)

ALLY: (LYING THERE MOTIONLESS)

AUSTIN: No... (LOOKS AT EMBER THEN BACK AT ALLY) (HANGS HEAD IN DEFEAT) My best friend; and my girlfriend...

DEMONICA: (RAISES THE SHOVEL ABOVE AUSTIN'S HEAD AND IS ABOUT TO HIT AUSTIN AGAIN)

AUSTIN: (CLOSES HIS EYES TIGHT AND WAITS FOR THE HIT)

POLICEMEN: FREEZE!

POLICEMAN 2: (TAKES THE SHOVEL FROM DEMONICA)

POLICEMAN 1: (WALKS UP TO AUSTIN) are you okay?

AUSTIN: (OPENS HIS EYES AND LOOKS AT THE POLICEMAN) uh...yeah, I'm fine. Thank you.

TRISH: Ally! (RUNS OVER TO ALLY, AND KNEELS DOWN BY HER SIDE) Ally...

ALLY: (WAKES UP AND SEES TRISH BY HER SIDE) Trish... (SITS UP)

TRISH: (HUGS ALLY) Oh, don't ever not tell me where you're going again. I had to ask Dez where you guys were.

ALLY: I'm fine, Trish... (RUBS HEAD A LITTLE AS TRISH LET'S HER GO)

AUSTIN: (SMILES AS HE LOOKS AT EMBER AND SEES SHE HASN'T WOKEN UP YET) (GETTING REALLY WORRIED.) If Ally, woke up, why hasn't Ember woken up yet?

TRISH: (SEES EMBER UNCONSCIOUS IN AUSTIN'S ARMS) Oh, my...

DEZ: (RUNS IN AND SEES EMBER) Oh, dear...

POLICEMAN 1: (FEELS FOR EMBER'S PULSE IN HER WRIST AND NECK) I don't feel a... (SEES HER FACE GOT PALER THAN IT REALLY WAS) Oh, no...

AUSTIN: What is it?

POLICEMAN 1: Someone get the paramedics in here A-SAP! This girl's dying!

AUSTIN: (LOOKS AT EMBER AND SEES WHAT THE POLICEMAN SAW) Ember! (SEES THE BLOOD ON HIS SHIRT AND THEN SEES THE BLOOD ON EMBER'S HEAD FROM DEMONICA'S HIT WITH THE SHOVEL) Oh, no...Her head's bleeding.

The paramedics run in as fast as possible and look at EMBER's condition.

18 INT. SONIC BOOM – PRACTICE ROOM 18

EMBER is lying on the couch, unconscious still and AUSTIN is sitting next to her holding her hand tighter than before.

AUSTIN: Please be okay.

EMBER: (GROANS)

AUSTIN: (HOPEFUL GASP) Ember?

EMBER: (SILENCE)

AUSTIN: (HOPE FALLEN) (LOOKS OVER AT HIS FRIENDS) were they too late?

ALLY: Austin, they said she could be in a coma for a couple of days.

AUSTIN: (SIGHS; LOOKS AT EMBER AGAIN) Ember...I love you too.

EMBER: (GROANS)

AUSTIN: Ember?

EMBER: (WAKES UP AND SEES AUSTIN BY HER SIDE) Austin?

AUSTIN: (SMILES EXCITEDLY) Ember! Are you okay?

EMBER: I'm fine. (SITS UP AS SHE HOLDS HER HEAD AND FEELS THE BANDAGE) What happened?

JIMMY: (WALKS INTO THE PRACTICE ROOM) DeMonica kidnapped my client, she hit you, Austin, and Ally upside the head with a shovel, and DeMonica is now in prison.

EMBER: (SMILES) Good...she was fired anyway.

JIMMY: (SMILES) that's good! I didn't really like DeMonica anyway!

EMBER: (GIGGLES WITH EVERYONE ELSE; REMEMBERS THE SHOW) Oh, no...The performance!

JIMMY: You still have time to get down there and sing. They held the show for you guys!

AUSTIN: Ember, are you sure you're ready to perform with you just being in a coma?

EMBER: (JUST SMILES AT AUSTIN) Come on, we can't keep your fans waiting.

AUSTIN: (SMILES BACK AT EMBER)

FADE TRANSITION

19 EXT. MALL STAGE - NIGHT 19

AUSTIN and EMBER, with AUSTIN's friends and record label manager, run backstage and get ready.

ALLY hands AUSTIN and EMBER their microphones and runs back over to TRISH.

EMBER: (SMILING EXCITEDLY)

AUSTIN: You ready to sing together?

EMBER: Just like old times?

AUSTIN: Just like old times.

EMBER smiles as she nods her head yes and AUSTIN smiles.

HOST (V.O): Now, Miami Mall is proud to present, the two most talent teen singers out there! Please welcome, Austin Moon and his girlfriend, Ember!

The audience goes crazy wild as EMBER and AUSTIN walk out together.

AUSTIN: Hey, sorry for the wait. We had an issue that needed to be taken care of. But it's all been taken care of now. (LOOKS AT EMBER)

EMBER: Um...The song we're performing is called "Shine on" and it was written by the best songwriter out there.

ALLY: (TOUCHED) AWWWW...

**(SONG: "Shine on"-Written by, Shadowsgirl3214)**

EMBER: Is this just a dream, or is it a distant memory, it seems too good to be true, that I'm standin' here with you...

Austin: I've been lost within your eyes, but now I finally realize, could this more than a crush, cuz it feels like more than a rush,

BOTH: and I can't help but feel like you're the one! Yeah-yeah, turn on the spotlight, play guitar, dance to the beat of our favorite song, I never somehow, we'd be up here now! Turn up the volume, sing our song, dance to the music, nothing's wrong, cuz we're together now, and as long as I'm with you, I'll shine on!

Ember: No matter what happens, I'll be your shooting star...

AUSTIN: Better get my wish ready.

EMBER: ...no mater where we go from here, I'll keep you,

BOTH: In my heart!

MUSIC PAUSES AS EMBER SINGS HER HIGH NOTE

Ember: OOOOOOHHHHHHH!

MUSIC STARTS BACK UP AS EMBER ENDS HER HIGH NOTE

AUSTIN: Yeah-yeah...

BOTH: ...turn on the spotlight, play guitar, dance to the beat of our favorite song, I never somehow, we'd be up here now! Turn up the volume, sing our song, dance to the music, nothing's wrong, cuz we're together now, and as long as I'm with you...

EMBER: Shine one, shine all...

AUSTIN: ...I won't let you,

BOTH: ...fall.

**(End of song)**

The audience goes crazy wild/berserk as EMBER feels dizzy and almost falls down

AUSTIN: (CATCHES HER BEFORE SHE FALLS)

EMBER: (LOOKS UP AT HIM)

AUSTIN: (SMILES) there's no way I'm gonna almost lose you again.

EMBER: (SMILES AT AUSTIN)

AUSTIN and EMBER lean in and kiss each other on the lips.

The crowd goes even crazier.

ALLY: (WITH CROWD) YEAH!

TRISH: WHOO!

DEZ: THAT WAS AWESOME!

20 INT. SONIC BOOM – MIDNIGHT 20

EMBER walks in with AUSTIN holding her up.

EMBER: (SITS DOWN ON A CHAIR IN THE LITTLE CORNER AND RELAXES.)

AUSTIN: (SITS DOWN NEXT TO HER AND HOLDS HER CLOSE IN HIS ARMS.)

EMBER: (SETS HER HEAD ON HIS SHOULDER) well, looks like I'm going to have to work harder at finding a new manager to represent me.

JIMMY: (WALKS IN WITH ALLY, TRISH, AND DEZ) I wouldn't be so sure, Miss Ellis.

EMBER: (LOOKS AT JIMMY) what's that Mr. Star?

JIMMY: How would you like to be signed with Star Records?

ALLY and the others are shocked.

EMBER: Are-are you serious?

JIMMY: More serious than I am about you not being a solo artist.

EMBER: (THINKS SHE KNOWS WHAT HE'S ABOUT TO OFFER)

JIMMY: I love how your voice blends with Austin's so much...that you're going to be featured on every single song Ally writes for him.

AUSTIN: You mean...like a group?

CREDITS START ROLLING AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN

JIMMY: Exactly! Only, it won't 'like' a group...you ARE a group.

AUSTIN: (SMILES EXCITEDLY) that's great!

EMBER: Oh, thank you so much, Mr. Star...!

JIMMY: Please, call me Jimmy. Mr. Star just makes me sound like an old man.

EMBER: Right, got it! Thank you so much, Jimmy! This has really made my day special. Except for the fact that my boyfriend was kidnapped made it un-special.

EVERYONE IN THE STORE: (LAUGHS)

DEZ: (SEES SOMETHING IN THE CORNER OF THE STORE, BY THE GRAND PIANO; DOES A DOUBLE TAKE AND SEES THAT IT'S GONE.) (WALKS OVER TO IT AND PICKS UP THE NOTE THAT'S ON THE PIANO.)

NOTE: 'Tell Ember that she'll regret letting me go.

–DeMonica Dixon'

DEZ: (THROWS IT AWAY AND WALKS BACK OVER TO THE OTHERS BEING ALL CRAZY MAKING EMBER LAUGH HISTARICALLY)

THE END


	7. E2 - Teaser

**Austin & Ally**

S4E2 - "Record Labels & Broken Hearts"

1 EXT. SONIC BOOM – DAY 1

2 INT. SONIC BOOM – PRIVATE ROOM 2

EMBER is sitting at the piano with the bottom of the pen she is holding in her mouth as she is thinking of some new lyrics.

AUSTIN: (WALKS IN AND SEES EMBER; RUNS AND SLIDES DOWN ON THE PIANO BENCH, BUMPING INTO EMBER)

EMBER: (PEN FALLS ON THE TOP OF THE PIANO AND LOOKS AT AUSTIN; SMILES)

AUSTIN: Hey Ember.

EMBER: Hey Austin. (PECKS HIS LIPS)

AUSTIN: What'cha working on?

EMBER: Oh, just a song for myself. Ally writes your songs, so I'm not going to bother writing one for our "group".

AUSTIN: That's nice of you to do that.

EMBER: Thanks. Besides...I might become a solo act after all (LOOKS AT AUSTIN FROM THE CORNER OF HER EYE)

AUSTIN: (CONFUSED) what do you mean?

EMBER: (ROLLS EYES) I mean...another record label wants to sign me.

AUSTIN: (SHOCKED) No way! That's great, Ember!

EMBER: I know! But, they want to hear a song I wrote, and I haven't written any new songs recently.

AUSTIN: I see where you'd need help.

EMBER: Do you?

AUSTIN: I do...you need Austin Time!

EMBER: Austin...

AUSTIN: I won't take no for an answer! (GRABS HER OFF THE BENCH AND HOLDS HER CLOSE)

EMBER: (TRYING HARD NOT TO SCREAM) Austin, I have to get this...

AUSTIN: (KISSES HER BEFORE SHE CAN SAY ANOTHER WORD)

EMBER: (KISSES HIM RIGHT BACK, AS HER ARMS GO AROUND HIS NECK)

AUSTIN: (HIS ARMS GO AROUND HER STOMACH/BACK AREA AND TIGHTENS HIS GRIP AROUND HER)

EMBER: (PULLS BACK) you're right, Austronaut...I did need this.

AUSTIN: (PECKS HER LIPS)

BOTH: (TOUCHES FOREHEADS WITH SMILES ON THEIR FACES)

*INSERT OPENING/THEME HERE*

( watch?v=IBxtCvt5UDo&feature=related)


	8. E2 - ACT 1

7

**ACT ONE**

3 EXT. SONIC BOOM - DAY 3

4 INT. SONIC BOOM - DOWNSTAIRS 4

ALLY is cleaning the counter, but stops when she hears someone's voice.

TRENT: Hello, Ally.

ALLY: (SPINS AROUND AND SEES TRENT) ECK... (WALKS AWAY AND GOES TO POLISH THE PIANO.)

TRENT: Ally, come on! How many...?

AUSTIN: Do I hear who I think I hear!? (COMES OUT AND SEES TRENT) Trent! (RUNS DOWN THE STAIRS AND STANDS IN FRONT OF ALLY)

EMBER: (RUNS OUT AND STOPS ON THE BALCONY) Austin, who's that? Is that...T-Lame?

TRENT: (LOOKS UP AND SEES EMBER; FALLS FOR HER) actually its, T-Fame, little missy, and by the looks of it, you must be my Rapunzel.

EMBER: ECK...Do not waste your air supply, T-Lame. I've heard so much about you.

TRENT: Fair maiden, I suggest you allow me to take you to a whole new world.

EMBER: Thanks, but no thanks. I'm spending the day here...with my boyfriend, Austin Moon.

TRENT: You're dating that loser?

EMBER: (WALKS DOWN THE STAIRS AND UP TO AUSTIN AS SHE SPEAKS) that's right, T-Shame.

AUSTIN: Oh, good one! (HIGH FIVES EMBER AND HUGS HER)

TRENT: Whatever. Just know; that I have ways to make you like me. (WINKS AT HER AND LEAVES)

EMBER: What, a, (POP THE P) creep...he is so not my type.

AUSTIN: Really? Who's your type?

EMBER: Well, I'm dating him.

AUSTIN: (SMILES)

DEZ: AWWWWW...

EMBER: (LOOKS OVER AND SEES DEZ IN THE DOOR WAY)

AUSTIN: Dez, how long have you been standing there?

DEZ: Oh, not long. (CHUCKLES LITTLE) T-Shame...good one...

EMBER: (SMILES) Thanks Dez. (GETS AN IDEA FOR A SONG) Oh, hallelujah! (RUNS UPSTAIRS AND THROUGH THE PRACTICE ROOM DOOR) (GRABS THE GUITAR AND HER SONG BOOK AND SITS ON THE COUCH, SETTING HER SONG BOOK ON THE COFFEE TABLE.)

AUSTIN: She'll be up there for a while.

EMBER: IT'S DONE!

Everyone looks at each other shocked

ALLY: How did...? I don't want to know.

They all walk upstairs and look at EMBER

AUSTIN: You are fast when it comes to writing songs. Then again, you always have been.

EMBER: Yeah... (GIGGLES CUTELY)

DEZ: Well let's hear it! I ain't gettin' any younger!

EMBER: (GIGGLES AT DEZ AS SHE GETS READY TO PLAY THE SONG.)

**(SONG: "Happily Ever After" – Written by, Shadowsgirl3214)**

TRENT returns just as EMBER starts playing the song.

EMBER: (SINGS) wasn't that long ago, when we first met. I was singing my favorite song when you sang along too, that's how I knew I made a friend.

EVERYONE: (GETTING INTO THE SONG)

TRENT: (LIKES THE SONG AND GETS AN IDEA)

EMBER: (STILL SINGING) hiding behind a cloud, all of my life. But then you came around, and took my hand, that's when I saw, the friend you truly are.

AUSTIN: (SMILING AT HIS GIRLFRIEND HIS SINGING)

EMBER: (SINGS) this pop star has her wings, thanks to you and how you sing, you gave me more than just friendship, you gave me the next chapter of my life, I wanna thank you from the bottom of my heart, cuz now, I got my happily ever after, with you. (PLAYING END OF SONG) with you...with you... (PLAYS THE ENDING CHORDS)

**(End of song)**

AUSTIN, ALLY, and DEZ all cheer and clap for EMBER.

TRENT walks out of the store, with his sinister smile on his face.

EMBER: Thank you!

AUSTIN: (LAUGHS)

5 EXT. AUSTIN'S HOUSE – NEXT DAY 5

6 INT. AUSTIN'S HOUSE – AUSTIN'S ROOM 6

AUSTIN is playing his guitar as he listens to the radio.

DJ: (SPEAKS ONCE THE SONG ENDS) and that was Austin & Ember singing their hottest new single, "More than Friends"!

AUSTIN: (SMILING)

DJ: And now, here's T-Fame's new single, "Happily Ever After".

The song starts and the minute T-FAME/TRENT sings the song, AUSTIN recognizes it.

AUSTIN: (SETS HIS GUITAR DOWN, AND IS SHOCKED) no way...

EMBER: (STORMS IN) UHG! How could he do that!?

AUSTIN: Ember, calm down!

EMBER: (SCARY) DON'T EVER TELL A GIRL TO CALM DOWN!

AUSTIN: (JUMPS BACK TWO FEET)

EMBER: (SIGHS) sorry, Austin. I'm just...UHG!

AUSTIN: Hey, Hey... (GRABS HER SHOULDERS) don't worry about it. T-Lame did this to me too, and I won't let him take anymore of your songs. Okay?

EMBER: Okay. But what about this one?! This one was written in the perspective of when I met you.

AUSTIN: its okay, you can always write another one like it.

EMBER: (SMILES) you're right. (HUGS HIM)

AUSTIN: (HUGS HER BACK)

EMBER: I hate T-Lame.

AUSTIN: (CHUCKLES) join the club.

EMBER: And Austin...just so you know...I love you and only you. No one will ever come before you.

AUSTIN: I know, Ember. I love you too. (TIGHTENS HIS GRIP AROUND HER)

7 EXT. SONIC BOOM – DAY 7

8 INT. SONIC BOOM – PRIVATE ROOM 8

ALLY is finishing up the phone call with AUSTIN as TRISH walks in.

ALLY: Okay, Austin. Thanks for calling. Tell Ember I feel real bad that she got tangled into this mess. Uh-huh, I will. Okay, bye. (HANGS UP)

TRISH: What's wrong?

ALLY: Trent stole Ember's new original song she just wrote.

TRISH: WHAT?! How did he even get the song?!

ALLY: I don't know. But, I have to make sure Ember gets an awesome song for her Record Label audition...one that only Ember gets.

TRISH: You're going to write a song for Ex-boyfriend's new girlfriend?

ALLY: Yeah...Ember's my friend too and she's Austin's best friend as well. So, I don't see why I can't write her a song. (FLIPS THROUGH HER SONG BOOK AND FINDS A SONG THAT EMBER WILL LOVE; STARTS PLAYING THE CHORDS ON THE PIANO)

9 EXT. THE FOOD COURT – WITH EMBER – AFTERNOON 9

EMBER is sitting at a table, waiting for AUSTIN to show up for their date, when she sees T-FAME/TRENT walk up to her.

EMBER: What do you want, T-Robber?

TRENT: I want you.

EMBER: Yeah, well... (STANDING UP) you're not going to get me, T-Shame.

TRENT: It's T-Fame.

EMBER: I don't care! You stole my song!

TRENT: So...?

EMBER: So, I wrote that song from the heart. I wrote it with the story of how Austin and I met.

TRENT: How did you and Austin meet?

EMBER: (SCUFFS) you sang the song I wrote...so you should already know.

TRENT: (SEES AUSTIN WALK IN WHILE TALKING TO DEZ) _(THOUGHT: time to put the plan into action.)_ (LOOKS DEEP INTO HER EYES)

EMBER: (TRIES NOT TO LOOK INTO HIS BUT HE MAKES IT SO SHE CAN'T LOOK AWAY)

TRENT: (LEANS IN)

EMBER: What are you...?

TRENT: (KISSES EMBER ON THE LIPS BEFORE SHE CAN FINISH HER QUESTION)

EMBER: (SHOCKED AND TRIES TO PULL AWAY TO PULL AWAY FROM HIM)

AUSTIN: (TURNS AROUND AFTER SAYING GOODBYE TO DEZ AND SEES TRENT AND EMBER KISSING; FEELS HURT) Ember...?!

TRENT: (PULLS AWAY AND TURNS TO SEE AUSTIN)

EMBER: Austin...! I can...!

AUSTIN: (QUICKLY WALKING UP TO THEM) I can't believe you, Trent!

EMBER: Austin, believe me! I'm not the one who...!

AUSTIN: (PUNCHES TRENT IN THE FACE)

TRENT: (FALLS DOWN WITH A BLEEDING NOSE)

EMBER: Austin, please...!

AUSTIN: We're done, Ember! (STORMS OFF, LEAVING)

EMBER: (SHOCKED)

TRENT: (STANDS UP AND LOOKS AT EMBER)

EMBER: (LETS A TEAR FALL DOWN HER CHEEK; LOOKS AT TRENT WITH A FURIOUS FACE)

TRENT: Looks like you can be my princess now.

EMBER: I'll never be your "princess"! I hate you, T-Fame! (RUNS AWAY CRYING)

TRENT: Oh, now she gets my stage-name right! (LEAVES)

DEZ: (SAW THE WHOLE THING, BUT ALSO SAW THAT EMBER WAS TRYING TO BREAK FREE FROM TRENT'S GRASP) Oh, Ember...

FADE OUT BLACK – END OF ACT 1


	9. E2 - ACT 2

5

**ACT TWO**

10 INT. SONIC BOOM – STORE – DUSK 10

ALLY finishes cleaning off the counters when AUSTIN walks in furious still

ALLY: Hey Austin! How's Ember?

AUSTIN: I don't ever want to hear her name again!

ALLY: Why? What happened?

AUSTIN: (SIGHS AS HE LOOKS AT ALLY) I saw her and Trent kissing.

ALLY: What?! That doesn't seem like something Ember would do...considering she's dating...

AUSTIN: I dumped her, Ally...so much for loving only me.

ALLY: Austin, I...

EMBER walks in with her guitar and sees AUSTIN and ALLY.

EMBER: Hey, Ally... (WALKS UP TO THE PRACTICE ROOM AND SITS ON THE COUCH)

AUSTIN: I'm out. (GOES TO LEAVE BUT STOPS WHEN HE HEARS EMBER'S VOICE, SINGING)

EMBER: (SINGS) there comes a time, when you need to face your fears, there comes a time, when your heart aches, that's heart break... (STOPS SINGING AND PLAYING)

AUSTIN: (SCUFFS AS HE LEAVES THE STORE)

ALLY: (SIGHS; WALKS UP TO THE PRACTICE ROOM AND WATCHES) Ember...?

EMBER: (LOOKS AT ALLY) Yeah...?

ALLY: Can you tell me what happened earlier today?

EMBER: Trent kissed me...and I tried to pull away from his grasp, but he was too strong! (TEAR DOWN CHEEK) The next thing I know, my boyfriend breaks up with me. (GETS READY TO CRY)

ALLY: Oh, Ember... (WALKS UP TO HER AND HUGS HER)

EMBER: (HUGS ALLY BACK)

ALLY: (PULLS AWAY) Listen, Austin maybe steamed over, but he'll get over it soon.

EMBER: You think so?

ALLY: No...But I know you're telling the truth. (SEES THE SONG SHE'S WRITING.) Is this your new song?

EMBER: Yeah... (WIPPING AWAY A TEAR) I'm writing it because of how I feel from being dumped.

ALLY: (READING THE LYRICS; SMILES AS SHE LOOKS BACK AT EMBER)

EMBER: (LOOKS AT ALLY) what?

ALLY: Austin will be at your audition for the record label tomorrow. I'll make sure of it.

EMBER: (SMILES) Thanks, Ally.

11 EXT. MIAMI PARK – DUSK 11

AUSTIN is walking around the lake alone, when he sees EMBER walk up to a bench

EMBER sits down on a bench and begins to write the song.

AUSTIN: (SIGHS AND JUST STARES AT HER) maybe I was too harsh on her. (HEARS THE LYRICS SHE HAS SO FAR)

EMBER: (PLAYING CHORDS) (WRITES SOME NEW LYRICS DOWN IN HER SONG BOOK AND CONTINUES TO WRITE THE SONG.)

AUSTIN: I was. (BEGINS TO WALK UP TO EMBER WHEN HE SEES TRENT AND STOPS WALKING; HIDES BEHIND A TREE CLOSE BY.)

T-FAME/TRENT walks up to EMBER from behind just as EMBER finishes writing the song

TRENT: How's my fair-maiden doing?

AUSTIN: (SCUFFS) then again...I wasn't harsh enough. (LEAVES THE PARK)

EMBER: (GROWLS AS SHE SETS HER GUITAR DOWN AND STANDS UP, LOOKING AT TRENT) listen, Trent, you got what you wanted! Austin's miserable and steamed...and here's bonus, you got me miserable too!

TRENT: Oh, Ember, you should be happy. Austin wasn't right for you, but me...I'm just as popular as Austin Moon. You and I singing together, why nothing would...!

EMBER: JUST SHUT UP TRENT! You and I are never going to perform together, or even be a couple! I hate you with a burning passion right now! I hate you for stealing my song, and I hate you for ruining my relationship with Austin!

TRENT: (TAKEN BACK BY THE SOUND OF EMBER'S VOICE)

EMBER: You are nothing but a jerk, and I don't ever want to see your face again! (TURNS HER BACK TOWARDS TRENT)

TRENT: I-I'm sorry you feel that way. I'll leave you alone. (LEAVES THE PARK LOOKING SAD)

EMBER: (SITS BACK DOWN, GRABS GUITAR AND STARTS PLAYING IT AGAIN; SINGS) you helped me find, the comet that's inside... (WRITES THAT DOWN)

12 INT. SONIC BOOM – PRIVATE ROOM 12

ALLY is putting a new instrument away just as TRENT walks inside.

TRENT: Hey, Ally...?

ALLY: (TURNS ON HER HEAL AND SLAPS TRENT IN THE FACE)

TRENT: (GRABBING FACE) Ow! What was that for?!

ALLY: For stealing my friend's song!

TRENT: (RUBS CHEEK) well, I deserved that. I know that for sure.

ALLY: Whatever. (WALKS AWAY FROM HIM)

TRENT: Ally, I just thought I'd say...I'm sorry for how I've treated everyone. I guess I was just a bit jealous of Austin.

ALLY: (LOOKS AT TRENT) why?

TRENT: Because he always gets a pretty girl. He has you writing his songs, and now he has Ember.

ALLY: Well, not anymore...he broke up with her when he saw you two kissing.

TRENT: (SIGHS) this is all my fault.

ALLY: no kidding!

TRENT: (GETS AN IDEA) the song Ember's writing, what's it about?

ALLY: Oh, really, Trent!

TRENT: No, I'm not stealing it! I wanna help...I want to get them back together.

ALLY: How do I know it's not a trick?

TRENT: It's not! I cross my heart and hope to die it's not!

ALLY: (SIGHS) it's about how much she loves Austin.

TRENT: (SHOCKED) really?

ALLY: Yeah.

TRENT: Wow...then my plan will work.

ALLY: What plan?

TRENT: I know how we can get Austin here tomorrow for Ember's record label audition.

ALLY: What's the plan?

TRENT: (JUST SMILING HIS FLIRTATIOUS/CLEVER IDEA SMILE) you'll see.

DEZ and TRISH walk in and they see TRENT talking to ALLY

DEZ: Ally, stay away from him!

ALLY: Guys relax; he wants to help get Austin and Ember back together.

TRISH: He does?

TRENT: I do. I know you guys don't trust me, but...I'd like to have this one last chance to prove I'm the better person.

TRISH: (SIGHS) what's the plan?

DEZ: (WALKS OVER TO THEM JUST AS TRENT STARTS TELING THEM THE PLAN, AS THE SCREEN GOES BLACK)

FADE OUT BLACK – END OF ACT TWO


	10. E2 - ACT 3

5

**ACT THREE**

13 INT. SONIC BOOM – NEXT DAY 13

EMBER is sitting on a stool tuning her guitar a little bit.

ALLY: (LOOKING OUT FOR THE RECORD LABEL PEOPLE)

TRISH: (WHISPERS) is Trent here yet?

ALLY: Not yet. He still has to trick Austin into wanting to beat him up.

TRISH: I wish he would hurry up! Ember's going to be singing any second!

ALLY: Not until they... (SEES THE RECORD LABEL MANAGER) who are you?

VANESSA: Vanessa Simms, owner of Simms Records. I'm here to see how my soon to be client Ember Ellis performs.

TRISH: oh, well you are going to love her! She's the best!

ALLY: Yeah, she is! (PUSHES TRISH TO THE COUNTER) Ember told me that the minute she saw the Simms Records owner, she was going to sing and be done. The guys aren't here yet!

TRISH: (WORRIED) I hope Trent could get Austin so angry that he wants to beat him up.

TRENT: (RUNS IN) Hey I couldn't find Austin anywhere!

ALLY: What?!

TRENT: I can't find him! When I went to the park to meet him, he never showed up!

TRISH: He must be pretty angry at you if he refused to show up to your meeting.

TRENT: Maybe.

EMBER: (SEES VANESSA SIMMS SITTING DOWN ON ONE OF THE CHAIRS; LOOKS AROUND AND DOESN'T SEE AUSTIN ANYWHERE; SIGHS)

VANESSA: Whenever you're ready, Miss Ellis.

EMBER: (TAKES A DEEP BREATHE AND STARTS PLAYING THE GUITAR.)

**(SONG: "In love with you"—Written by, Brittany Platt)**

AUSTIN walks in just as EMBER starts playing the song, from the back door.

EMBER: (SINGS) there comes a time, when you need to face your fears, there comes a time, when your heart aches, that's heart break.

AUSTIN listens to the song intently; DEZ runs in a little late.

ALLY, TRISH, and TRENT all feel bad that AUSTIN isn't there to see EMBER's audition, not knowing AUSTIN is there.

EMBER: (SINGS AGAIN) this was that time, when all I felt was pain, this was that time, my heart broke; oh, my heart broke.

AUSTIN: (REALIZES THE SONG EMBER'S SINGING IS FOR HIM)

EMBER: (SINGS CHORUS) You're eyes, shine like, the stars up in the night sky, your heart, beats to, the rhythm to my song, whenever you're near, my heart can finally hear, oh, I guess I never knew, I fell in love with you.

AUSTIN: (MOVES CLOSER TO THE FRONT OF THE CROWD, SMILING AS HE WATCHES EMBER PERFORM)

ALLY: (NERVOUS; LOOKS OVER AND SEES AUSTIN; HITS TRENT AND TRISH'S ARMS AND POINTS)

TRENT & TRISH: (LOOKS AND SEES AUSTIN; SMILES EXCITEDLY)

EMBER: (SINGS AGAIN) you helped me find, the star that was inside, you helped ignite, the fire's light, I meant what I said, and I mean what I say, I love you and only you, and no one will ever come before you! You're eyes, shine like, the stars up in the night sky, your heart, beats to, the rhythm to my song, whenever you're near, my heart can finally hear, oh, I guess I never knew, I fell in love with you. You're eyes, shine like, the stars up in the night sky, your heart, beats to, the rhythm to my song, whenever you're near, my heart can finally hear, oh, I guess I never knew, I fell in love with you. (PLAYS ENDING CHORDS)

AUSTIN: (SMILING STILL)

EMBER: You're my only love...I fell in love with you...you're my moon...oh, oh, yeah... (SOFTLY SAYS: Austin...) (RINGS ENDING CHORD: G)

**(END OF SONG)**

EVERY ONE GOES CRAZY WILD/BERSERK, ALONG WITH ALLY, TRISH, AND TRENT, EVEN AUSTIN IS CHEERING, BUT LOUDER THAN EVERYONE THERE.

EMBER: (HEARS A CERTAIN VOICE, CHEERING FOR HER; LOOKS OVER AND SEES AUSTIN) (MOUTHS: he came)

AUSTIN: (SMILES AT HER)

EMBER: (SMILES BACK)

VANESSA: Well, I sure like how you sing, Miss Ellis, but...

EMBER: (LOOKS AT MISS SIMMS)

VANESSA: ...you're not good enough for my contract. I'm sorry, but keep writing songs like that. You have a gift. (LEAVES WITH A SMILE)

EMBER: (SMILES AS SHE GETS OFF THE STOOL AND PUTS HER GUITAR AWAY)

AUSTIN: (WALKS UP TO EMBER, GRABS HER, PULLS HER INTO A KISS)

EMBER: (KISSES HIM BACK)

ALLY: (EXCITED SMALL HOPPING)

DEZ: (JUMPING UP AND DOWN WITH EXCITEMENT)

TRISH: (JUST SMILING EXCITEDLY)

BOTH: (PULL AWAY AFTER A WHILE)

EMBER: Austin, I'm...

AUSTIN: Don't be. Ember, that song was amazing.

EMBER: (SMILES) Thanks.

AUSTIN: I could tell it was for me.

EMBER: Yeah. Austin, don't stop me, but I'm sorry. Trent kissed me first. I don't even like Trent! He stole my song!

AUSTIN: (CHUCKLES) yeah, I know. I'm the one who should be saying sorry though, I didn't let you explain, and I should have.

EMBER: (SMILES AT HIM; HUGS HIM)

AUSTIN: (HUGS HER BACK)

EMBER: I love you, Austin Moon.

AUSTIN: I love you too, Ember Ellis.

TRISH: They are back together!

DEZ: WHOO!

ALLY: Yay!

CREDITS START ROLLING AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN

TRENT: Well, I'll just be going now. I'm glad it all worked out. (GOES TO LEAVE WHEN HE BUMPS INTO A GIRL WHO LOOKS JUST LIKE EMBER, ONLY A LITTLE DIFFERENT IN THE FACE)

CELIA: Oh, sorry, my fault.

TRENT: (LOOKS AND SEES THE GIRL; SHOCKED) who are you?

CELIA: Celia, Celia Ellis.

AUSTIN: (LOOKS OVER AFTER PULLING AWAY FROM EMBER)

EMBER: (LOOKS AND SEES HER TWIN SISTER) Celia, what are you doing here?

CELIA: I came to see my twin sister perform, duh.

EMBER: You're a little late...it's over.

CELIA: Oh, fudge-bars.

TRENT: (KIND OF LIKES THIS GIRL) I'm Trent, but my stage-name is T-Fame.

CELIA: You're T-Fame?

TRENT: That's right.

CELIA: Ember's told me about you. Can I trust you?

ALLY: We could...recently.

TRISH: Just recently.

AUSTIN: (LOOKS AT THEM CONFUSED)

ALLY: Long story.

CELIA: Well, then, nice to meet you.

EMBER: Why don't you two go hang out? I want to spend some time with my boyfriend. (TAKING AUSTIN'S HAND)

CELIA: Okay. (LEAVES)

TRENT: (LOOKS AT EMBER) (MOUTHS: Thank you.) (LEAVES, FOLLOWING CELIA)

DEZ: Ah (BEAT) what just happened?

TRISH: Don't ask; bozo.

EMBER and AUSTIN laugh a little before kissing each other on the lips again.

THE END


End file.
